


"Did I ever tell you your ass looked nice in that?"

by halleluzayn



Series: The Domestic Life of Zayn and Liam after One Direction [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Karate, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You sure you don’t want to come with us?” Liam asks and places his hand on Zayn’s thigh, “These could use a little toning.”</p><p>Zayn rolls his eyes, “No and I promised H I’d help him with Niall’s wedding preparations because…”</p><p>And both he and Liam say simultaneously, “Louis is helping Josh plan the bachelor party.”</p><p>Zayn giggles and kisses him before pulling away, “I love you.” Liam grins and gets out of the car, “Have fun!” he says before driving off.</p><p>(Or the one where Liam takes his and Zayn's kids to a karate class.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Did I ever tell you your ass looked nice in that?"

**Author's Note:**

> soooo hiiiii it's been a long time since i've posted anything and i've thought of this when i was watching this show and there was a part where the dad gets tackled by his daughter's friends in a class and ta-dah!! this was born!!
> 
> all mistakes are mine, i was too lazy to spell check and if i did something wrong with the karate scenes then yeah, sorry, i tried to remember the stuff i learned from when i did karate at school but, like, yeah.

It was a day off for Liam so he decides to take their, his and Zayn’s, twins to a children’s karate class.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Li?” Zayn asks as he drives to the karate class at the end of the town.

Liam nods, “Positive! The twins need to learn how to do self defense and I think karate helps!” he chirps to his husband.

Zayn rolls his eyes, fondly, but nods, “Okay, okay, whatever you say.” He looks at the twins seated at the backseat, “You boys going to okay?”

Xavier, five years old, nods, “Of course, Baba. We’re going to be okay!”

“We are going to be _so_ okay,” Daniel starts, “that after this class we’ll be walking out with black belts!”

Liam chuckles, “Daniel, I don’t think karate works like that. You need lots of practice if you want to get a black belt.”

“I’m a born ninja, Dad. Of course I’ll walk out of there wearing a black belt.” Daniel side eyes his twin, snickering, “Xavier’s going to walk out with something girly like pink or purple.”

Before his twin can say anything else, Zayn pulls up outside the building, “We’re here!” the boys hop out and before Liam does so himself, Zayn leans in to peck his cheek.

“You sure you don’t want to come with us?” Liam asks and places his hand on Zayn’s thigh, “These could use a little toning.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, “No and I promised H I’d help him with Niall’s wedding preparations because…”

And both he and Liam say simultaneously, “Louis is helping Josh plan the bachelor party.”

Zayn giggles and kisses him before pulling away, “I love you.” Liam grins and gets out of the car, “Have fun!” he says before driving off.

Liam looks at his twins and nods in the direction of the building, “Ready?”

The twins nod, “Ready!”

*

Liam sits in one of the benches as his twins and other kids, ages from four to eight, are all lined accordingly in a room made of wood. He tries to avoid the glances at his way because of course, no one expects to find former boy band member Liam Payne at a children’s karate class.

An hour passes and he can see his twins, preferably Xavier, panting from exhaustion. Liam stands up to bring his bottled water with him when Xavier catches his eye and shakes his head, giving him a thumbs up before standing up properly next to Daniel again and doing the stance the teacher told them to do.

Soon after, the students were given a fifteen minute break and the twins use it to run over to their father, hugging his legs, “How was it?” Liam asks, though he knows what’s been happening.

Daniel grins, “It’s _so_ great! I’m having _so_ much fun!”

Xavier giggles, “We’re gonna be ninjas!” and Liam giggles at that too.

They suddenly noticed the teacher walking towards them, “Hi Mr. Payne.” She says, shaking Liam’s hand, “Are the boys enjoying the class?” she asks directly at him but the twins answer nodding their heads quickly. She grins at them before looking at Liam, “Actually, the reason why I came here is that the parents and some of the children have noticed you and would like to know if you’re interested in joining us for the last session?”

Liam’s eyes widen and he looks around the room and sees parents, seated close to him, looking at him hopefully and he meets the twins’ eyes and sees them looking at him, too and when his eyes go back to the teacher, she’s also looking at him hopefully. He sighs and nods, a small smile on his lips, “Sure.”

*

So that’s how Liam ends up in the middle of the wooden room, the children seated around him, including his twins, as the teacher teaches them what to do when you’re going to get in to trouble.

He’s wearing this yellow suit like the one in Kill Bill and he should feel embarrassed since it’s so fit but he’s not, he feels actually really good in this actually but his comfort is short-lived when he’s suddenly tackled to the ground and the children are screaming and cheering.

The teacher stands up and offers Liam a hand and invites the twins over, “Now,” she starts, backing away from the circle, “let’s see what you guys can do if the person has someone with them. You need to save them but without hurting the person you’re trying to save.” She looks at Liam, “Okay, Mr. Payne, will you please hold the boys?” Liam nods and carries both boys (he tries to ignore the cooing from the parents and the camera clicks), “Okay, now Xavier and Daniel, I want you boys to shout ‘save me!’ so your classmates can help you, okay? Go!”

Daniel shouts, “Help! Save us!” he’s swinging his legs, trying to get away from his father but Liam just tightens his grip a bit so the twins won’t slip off but not actually hurt them.

“Save us, please!” Xavier shouts along.

And before Liam knows, there are about ten other students rushing towards him, pulling the twins out of his grip and tackling him to the ground and he’s screaming but laughing at the same time and he _really_ tries to ignore the sound of laughter and camera clicks coming from the parents.

But he can’t.

Because he’s hearing a familiar laughter and he looks up as the kids slowly disperse and he sees Zayn, leaning against the door, looking at him fondly as he slowly stands up and pats the dust away from the suit he’s wearing.

He walks over to Zayn as the teacher gathers everyone up to align and she ends the session with them bowing and running off to their parents. The twins stay behind to chat with their classmates and such, leaving Zayn and Liam to talk.

“What was that?” Zayn asks, trying to muster up his smile but failing terribly, grinning at him.

Liam chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck, “Nothing, I was just invited.”

“Invited to be a sparring partner and to pretend to be a kidnapper? That sounds nice.” Liam chuckles at Zayn’s sarcasm and then the teacher comes and thanks Liam for participating and greeting Zayn as well before moving on to another couple of parents. Zayn looks down at the outfit Liam is wearing and smirks, “Did I ever tell you your ass looked nice in that suit?”

Liam grins cutely at him (you know the one where his eyes almost disappear because of the crinkles on the side and his nose scrunching up), “Thanks. I’m planning on asking the teacher if I can keep this.”

“You should,” Zayn smirks, “we could definitely use this.” Liam rolls his eyes and looks down when he feels hands gripping his legs and sees the twins.

“Baba!” the twins shout when they see Zayn.

“Hi babies,” Zayn says, “had fun?”

The twins nodded, “Yeah! Dad became a bad guy though!” Daniel says, pouting at the end.

Zayn chuckles, “Okay, so what belts did you get?”

“None yet,” Xavier says, “Miss says we need to have more sessions and more practices if we want to get at least one belt.”

Zayn nods, “Understandable.”

“So, we’re going again next week!” Daniel says and gets off Liam’s leg and latches on to Zayn’s instead, “And you’re coming with us!”

Zayn groans, “Oh God, no.” and Liam laughs at that because he knows Zayn wouldn’t be able to resist their twins. Zayn glares at him, “Stop laughing and go change back in to your clothes. We’re going to H and Louis’.”

Liam chuckles, “Yes sir.” He says before pecking his cheek and leading the boys to the dressing area where they change.

**Author's Note:**

> and that kids is what happens when i read too much kidfic and fluff. :(
> 
> i'm working on a new fic but if you guys want to send me prompts just message me on tumblr it's the same url as my username here.


End file.
